


Fix it fic

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Finn poe - Fandom, FinnPoe - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Kudos: 2





	Fix it fic

He had felt it. A warmth suddenly gone from the force leaving him cold.   
Please, no  
Ben grit his teeth, climbing from the pit. It took all of his strength and by the time he got to the top he wanted nothing more than to collapse to the ground. But he couldn’t afford the time to rest. His leg was most certainly broken, his body bruised so badly it hurt to breathe. But he pressed onward, he had to.   
She was cold to the touch and Ben’s heart thundered in his chest. “No—“ he breathed as he scooped her awkwardly into his arms, trying to maneuver her without hurting his leg too much. “Rey... no.” He brushed her hair out of her face before bringing her to his chest, trying to feel any sign of life.

Finn felt his body freeze in place and clasped a hand over his chest, he turned on his heel quickly the sound of rocks scraping against his shoe as he felt his eyes begin to well up with tears .   
He quickly moved to Ben and Rey and fell to his knees letting out a stiffed sob “N-no this can’t be happening.” Finn put his hands on the side of his head as tears dropped down his face

There wasn’t a whisper, not even a hint of life— she had been totally emptied of her life force. Having given it all to save the galaxy from the menace that was Palpatine.   
The Ultimate Sacrifice  
Ben shook as he lowered her down into his lap, his hand going up to gently close her eyes, then heaved a heavy mournful sob

Finn looked up slowly putting a hand over his mouth and he moved a hand to take her pale cold one into his own “I never gotta tell you-“ He brought her hand up and lightly kissed her hand “In so sorry.”

There was a warmth to Rey that Ben had only felt once before in his life and that was when he was with his mother. A warm glow that radiated from them both that had drawn Ben like a cavemoth. He had always assumed it was because he wanted her power but now he knew— it was the light he had always been drawn back to. 

It was too late to tell her... and for that he was sorry. But she had been right. Just like Leia she had been right about him. He was still in there.... and he was still good.   
Ben leaned down to kiss Rey gently on the forehead then looked up at Finn.   
“We—-we have to take her back to the resistance base.”

Finn looked at Ben and nodded “Y-yeah.” Finn slowly pushed himself up and looked at the lightsaber in his hand. He moved it to his belt, before he moved a hand to his forehead “Lets get her up-“  
Ben, though reluctant to let her go, lifted her up as much as he could to Finn. He wasn’t much better off than Rey, his body battered, bruised, and broken from his own fight with the Emperor.   
Finn looked at Ben and carefully moved an arm around Rey’s torso and let out a soft shaky breath “Do you want me to carry her?” He questioned softly  
Ben snuffed loudly, rubbing his nose with sleeve then nodded. “I—I can’t...” his leg was most definitely broken but he would make due. He pushed himself up to his feet, the act awkward and painful, but not nearly as painful as losing Rey.   
She had seen the good in him when no one else had. He had owed her everything.   
He limped with much difficulty in the direction of the TIE fighter he had stollen from the remainder of the Death Star, not entirely sure where he would go next  
Finn walked with him slowly as he looked at the Tie fighter with a small shaky breath. He moved to put the direction of the resistance into the tie fighter “Ben, I’m so sorry.”  
Ben’s shoulders slumped as he got to the TIE. He didn’t turn for a long while and it wasn’t hard to tell the reason. He was crying.  
When he did turn his face was quite red. He looked exhausted, and miserable.   
“It’s what I deserve.” He choked  
“No- that’s not true at all, You’re not Kylo Ren anymore- you’re Ben Solo. I feel a change in you, and I hope that the others will as well.” Finn had carefully sat Rey down as he watched her for a moment and turned to Ben  
“The mountain of things that I have done is insurmountable.”  
He said with a soft shake of his head as he slumped against the panel of the TIE  
Finn moved to stand next to Ben and reached his hand out for a moment, he paused and put his hand into his pocket “It will take time for the people to accept you, But they will notice a difference in you.”  
“I want that to be true.” Ben said through bitter tears. “But—“ he set his weight down wrong and his broken leg buckled. With an agonizing cry he went down, hard, crashing to the ground.  
Finn moved forward quickly as he carefully put his arms underneath Ben’s shoulders and picked him up “Oh Stars uh.” Finn moved to sit Ben down on a spare seat “it’s okay, I’ve got you.”  
“Ack..” he winced as he was set down. Ben felt the deep ache with every movement of his body and quite honestly wanted nothing more than to sleep and never wake up. “Finn—“ there was a loud explosion as a star destroyer slammed into the planets surface. “—we don’t have time.... just leave without me! Take Rey back to the base.”  
“I’m not leaving you! Leia would want you there with us.” Finn moved his hands underneath Ben’s shoulders and carefully lifted him up “You’re one of us now- I’m not leaving you behind.”  
Ben grit his teeth as Finn helped him to his feet and he limped painfully toward the ship. “Finn—“ he started then heard his mother’s voice in his head to trust in Finn. To trust himself.   
“I’ll— be fine... please—“ he looked back at Rey’s body. “Just get her.”  
“Ben- I’m not leaving you here. You’re going to be coming back with us, Me you and Rey.”  
Ben drew in a breath as if to protest but found only the strength to nod. “Just—please..” he motioned to Rey. “ill manage my way into the ship. Get her first.”  
“I’m not leaving without you, I’ll be right back.” Finn looked at Ben and carefully set him down, he moved to Rey and tucked an arm under her knees and torso before quickly making his way to the ship  
Ben forced himself up onto his feet, much to his own agony, and limped up the ramp to the ship beside Finn. His hand smoothed across Rey’s hair as they moved her into the transport. Just inside the ship Ben collapsed again but refused Finn’s help before slamming the controls to close the hatch. “Just get us out of here, I’ll take her.”  
Finn gave a small nod before he carefully gave Rey to Ben feeling his heart break at her pale cool skin “Okay.”   
He moved to the front of the ship and sat down and buckled himself in “We’ll be there in no time, I’ll make sure to have medical brought to you.” Finn quickly clicked a few buttons and off they went  
Ben kept her head from flopping back, she may be dead but— he couldn’t bring himself to treat her that way yet.   
“I’m so sorry...” he breathed to her as he sat against the hard metal flooring, his tears dripping onto her cheeks. He wiped them with his sleeve.   
The trip wasn’t long, the drop ship might have been old but it made the trip in record time.  
Finn carefully landed the ship and paused in his seat, he looked back at Ben and Rey. He stood up slowly and looked at Ben “Do you want me to ask for a stretcher for her?” Finn spoke softly  
Ben had a few moments to gather his thoughts and he shook his head. “No— I— I want to do it.” He said with a firm nod.  
“Okay.” Finn looked at them and moved to held Ben up “Listen, I don’t know what’s gonna happen when you go out there. But I’ll try my best to keep you safe-“  
Ben was fully aware of what the reception of him would probably be like, and had braced himself already for the worst.   
“Thank you, Finn...” he waited for the loading ramp to be lowered then with great effort, and incredible pain, lifted Rey into his arms.   
At first everyone was excited to see who was on the transport, but quickly they realized something was very wrong.  
Finn had walked them and had watched as a small group of medics made their way over to them “H-help he’s got a broken leg.”  
Poe ran from the landing pads the other small craft had landed to the drop ship where Finn had touched down. His arm still ached but he really didn’t notice as he frantically searched for Finn.   
He stopped short, the medics were surrounding a figure that he couldn’t quite place and the body—- of— his heart dropped in his chest and he took off running even faster.   
“REY!” He cried, “no, no, no! What— what happened!!”  
Finn looked up at Poe and gave a small shake of his head “Palpatine, He-“ Finn’s voice broke and he looked at Ben as a tear slipped down his face  
Ben could feel his strength slipping as the medics scrambled to bring a gurney, and then try to asses the damage to the young man who was holding her. “I wasn’t— strong enough.” Ben said with a somber shake of his head, voice quaking. “I’m sorry.” He breathed, tears streaming down his face and dripping from his chin  
Finn watched Ben before he moved to help him stay up, and watched as the medics quickly had another gurney there for Ben as well and kept the two of them close before running off to get them the attention they needed  
Poe stood stunned on the platform along with many others. "She-- she's gone." It wasn't a question, it was obvious. His heart lurched in his chest. They had been good friends even if they bickered quite a bit and no matter how long he did this he never got used to the loss.   
"B-But-- that was--" Poe stammered, unsure of what he saw, honestly too overwhelmed. "Why is--?!" he pointed to Ben who didn't seem to want to be treated by the medics  
Finn wiped at his eyes and shook his head “He was there- helping her against him.” Finn looked to Ben and sighed “Ben, please let them take care of you.”  
Ben's yelp could be heard from across the docking bay as the medics attempted to set his severely broken leg. Without the darkside of the force he was unable to block out much of the pain he might have in the past. 

"How did-- he survive when she didn't---How can we trust him!?" Poe asked, trying to be the good leader and protect his people  
Finn grabbed Poe’s opposite arm and dragged him to have a private discussion “Poe, he’s- he’s changed. I don’t know how to explain that but I feel it.”  
"Is---" Poe glanced over at Ben, "Is this part of that-- that feeling you told me about--?" Poe was referring to of course the fact that Finn had vaguely mentioned something about being force sensitive in passing. "How do you know he's not-- using Jedi mind tricks or something?"  
Finn nodded his head and moved his hand to rub the back of his neck, He looked at Poe with a slight pleading in his eyes “Its nothing like that. I think the light side is influencing him.”  
Poe's forehead furrowed. He rubbed his face with his hands, groaning loudly into his palms. "I'm trusting you to keep an eye on him... I have to-- I have--" He looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He had to prepare for funerals of hundreds of resistance fighters--- but he hadn't expected for one of his best friend's to be among them  
“I’ll watch him and Poe? Please let me help you with everything. Don’t over work yourself-“ Finn moved to pulled Poe into a light hug so he didn’t hurt his arm  
Poe gripped him tightly, the hug stronger than he should have. The pain in his arm was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. "I will need your help now more than ever." he said sadly into Finn's shoulder  
Finn wrapped an arm tightly around Poe’s torso and tucked his face into the crook of his neck as he moved one hand to the back of Poe’s hair “I’m here for you.” He pulled away moving his hand to the side of his face “Always will be.”  
Poe nodded, his cheek still pressed into the leather of Finn's vest. In the flurry of people celebrating their embrace and tears would go unnoticed.   
Poe made a loud sniff and then pulled away, patting Finn firmly on the forearm. "Remind me later-- I have something to ask you."  
Finn furrowed his eyebrows and gave a small nod “Of course, I’ll see you later. Promise?” As the medics panicked slightly over Ben’s injuries  
He nodded again then caught the attention of a deck officer. They had a lot to go over. 

"How did you?" a medic marveled, "How are you alive!?" She scanned the black and purple bruise that spanned nearly the entire length of Ben's torso.   
"We have to get him in a bacta tank asap!"

Finn gave Poe a weak smile and quickly speed walked to Ben, he let his eyes scan over the bruising and gasped  
Ben watched as the medics made the final call for Rey then draped a white cloth over the body. He watched her silhouette under the sheet, tears streaming down his face.  
Finn had walked forward but stopped at a nearby tree and leaned all his body weight against it, All of his emotions rushed forward at once and he let it a choked off sob  
"I'm sorry..." Said the young medic, not recognizing Ben for who he had been. "Look-- you're in really bad shape and-- I'm honestly not even sure how you're still conscious--"   
Ben was only half listening, he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of her.   
"--what's your name?" The young medic asked Ben.  
Finn slowly moved his way over to the medic and Ben, his knees were weak but he had to be strong for Poe- for Ben  
"Sir...?" the young medic asked, setting a gentle hand on Ben's shoulder. He flinched, looking up at her with a terrified expression. "--I'm sorry for your loss." The medic said gently, "--what is your name?"

"Ben--" He choked upon answering.   
"Ben." The medic smiled, "You're safe here Ben-- I promise."   
Gasps then tore Ben's face away from the medic's as Rey's body disappeared from beneath the sheet.   
Ben's body gave a massive shudder and then he blacked out.  
Finn had watched the sheet slowly float down, He was frozen in placed and called out for Ben as he blacked out. The medics around them all began to panic and were checking all their vitals  
The seizure was intense, his body convulsing violently against the gurney he laid on.   
The scanners were beeping wildly and the medics were doing their best to keep him from hurting himself further.   
"MASSIVE HEAD TRAUMA!" One of them shouted, followed by another. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!?" 

"General Finn... General!" One of the medics asked, taking him gently by the shoulder. "Finn-- I think you should sit down..." He had gone quite stiff and the medic was honestly concerned he might pass out as well.  
Finn felt dizzy for a moment as he gave a small nod “Yeah- good- good idea.” He gave a weak smile before the medic guided him to a seat, Finn put his head in his hands and concentrated on his breathing to the best of his ability  
The medic smiled gently and set a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get you some water, just breathe." she returned a moment later with some water then squeezed his shoulder yet again. "I'm sorry for your loss."  
Finn sat up slowly and took the water speaking softly “Thank you.” He sipped the water slowly letting himself relax and stay as still as he could “What’s you’re name?” He questioned quietly, Finn was still in the process of learning who everyone was  
“My name is Eilan.” She said with a soft nod and smile. “I’ve been assigned to this base for the last few months, this is the first I’ve seen any action.” She kept an eye on him, but it looked like the worst had passed. “What happened to your friend? I’m honestly surprised he was conscious for that long given the amount of pain he must have been in.”  
“I don’t even know where to start, but all I know is that he fell into a cavern and somehow he made it out. He’s a strong man, I just hope he knows that.”  
“Well—-“ Eilan started, her face telling all he needed to know really. “He’s— struggling right now. They’re going to take him to the bacta tank.... but he’s going to need a lot of time.” She tucked some hair behind her ear. “Does he— have any family?”  
Finn looked up at her and gave a soft sigh before he paused for a moment “He has us, the resistance.” Finn moved a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes for a few moments, he opened his eyes looking at the many people still celebrating and seeing the others look for their loved ones and they started to realized what happened  
“Oh—I see.” She said sadly. “Then, as a senior officer, in the event of his death I will have to list you as next of kin.” She felt guilty even bringing it up.  
Finn gave a small nod and let out a shaky breath “Thank you, I appreciate you telling me that.” Finn moved to stand up but let himself move slowly  
"Thank you Finn..." Came a deep voice from behind the young man, "But I think as the boy's godfather I can accept that responsibility." General Lando Calrissian stepped from the crowd, his face wrought with worry. "Of course, General Calrissian. Thank you." The medic said before leaving to join the rest of the crew to see to Ben's status. 

Lando turned to look at Finn. "That was very brave of you to stand up for him, Finn.... not many people would do that."  
Finn looked at Lando with a smile and moved his hands to his pockets “He deserves to be stood up for, he’s a good guy. But he was influenced by the wrong side, I see a change in him.”  
“So did Leia.” Lando set a hand on Finn’s shoulder with an encouraging smile. “It’s not going to be easy to convince everyone else that he’s changed. But maybe between the two—“ Lando was cut off by a loud bellow from Chewbacca. “—ok, the *three* of us we can help the kid out.”  
Finn turned his head to the sound Chewie made and laughed softly “I know we can, I just hope that everyone at least try’s to know him for now not his past.”  
"I hope so too." Lando said with a sad smile and a nod. "He's going to need a lot of work. That bastard has been in his head for as long as he's been alive."  
Lando seemed to reflect on something from a memory long ago. “He’s never really been able to be his own person. He’s going to need friends now more than ever.”  
“Well he’ll have me for sure, I know that it’s gonna be hard for him. He’s lost a lot of people I want to help him know that people are still here for him.”  
“Good man, Finn.” Lando said again with a nod then went to follow after the medics so he could keep an eye on his godson.   
+=+=+=+  
Poe Dameron sat on his cot in the alcove he had been given for his “general’s quarters”. He had sat there almost two hours ago and hadn’t so much as moved since. His mind raced a billion miles an hour and quite honestly he was overwhelmed with grief.  
Finn smiled at Lando and nodded “Thank you, Sir. Please give me updates if you hear any.” Finn gave a small wave and went to go and find Poe  
Poe rested his face In his hands, only looking up when he heard footsteps coming toward his spot in the cave. “Hey—“ he said with a soft wave to Finn for him to come over.  
Finn looked at Poe with a soft smile and went to stand next to him before he sat down “Hey.”  
“You— doin ok?” He asked, though the question was a rather obvious one.  
Finn moved his attention to his hands and sighed softly “I don’t know, I wish I could have done more.”  
Poe took Finn’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “You did all that you could.... and that is enough.” It was something he was trying to teach himself at the same time. BB-8 was nearby, rubbing against Poe’s leg as if to help.  
Finn squeezed Poe’s hand back and leaned his body against Poe’s, he leaned his head against Poe’s shoulder with a soft sigh “Thank you.” He spoke softly  
Poe nodded, the remnants of fresh tears still in his eyes. He sniffed loudly and shifted slightly. “You know Finn... I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.”  
Finn moved his hand to wipe a stray tear from Poe’s eye, He tilted his head to the side “What’ve you been thinking about.”  
Poe sighed loudly, his eyes somewhat distant as he stared off into the jungle. “This war is essentially over— there’s going to be a lot of rebuilding to be done. Both here and in the galaxy. Old war dogs like me—“ he laughed bitterly and shook his head. “—what do I do when the war is over.”  
“Find a community that will support all that you do, you have all of mine and I know Leia had all her faith in you.”  
Poe smiled softly and set his free hand on BB-8’s dome. “I thought about driving freight for a living.... or becoming a smuggler.” He laughed, the second part had been more of a joke but the thought had crossed his mind.  
Finn furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips together “You’re going to be an amazing leader here. I’ll always be by your side.”  
"Finn..." Poe broke off with a long sigh. He set his hand on top of Finn's, cupping it in both of his hands. "...About that."  
Finn looked at Poe with a questioning look, Smiling at their hands for a moment before looking back up and listening intently to Poe  
"I-- damn--" he laughed at himself getting nervous. Poe Dameron? Nervous?! That was unheard of. "--I *want* you to be by my side."  
Finn sat up straight as he rubbed his thumb against Poe’s hand lightly, he had a soft smile on his lips “I am by your side, Poe. I always have been.”  
"No I mean..." he shook his head then blew a puff of air through his lips. "Finn I-- would you-- I mean--" he squeezed his eyes shut, tore his hands away from Finn and fumbled with the chain around his neck. "--Finn I -- shit-- I want to marry you."  
Finn was confused by Poe’s demeanor and tilted his head to the side slightly before he felt his face heat up “W-wait really?” He watched Poe fumble with the chain as he had a soft smile rise to his lips  
"Yes... absolutely." he undid the chain and rolled the ring off of it into his palm. "Finn-- when i heard you were still on that star destroyer my heart-- it sank in my chest-- I realized I---" he sounded like he were about to cry again. "--I can't be without you man. I can't lose you."  
Finn moved closer to Poe putting a hand on the side of his face lightly, He watched him fumble with the ring “You won’t lose me.”  
"I didn't think I'd be so shit at this." Poe said with a soggy laugh, then offered the ring to Finn. "I don't-- really have anything else-- my parents house on Yavin 4. But I don't want to go back to it alone."  
Finn carefully took the ring “Poe, you’re enough for me. You won’t go anywhere alone.” Finn wasn’t sure what hand the ring went on for a moment  
Poe took it and slipped it on his left hand, having seen his confusion. "It's been around my neck for a long time... it's about time someone's wore it if I'm honest."  
he smiled warmly "I can't think of anyone better."  
Finn watched Poe slip it on his finger and looked up at him “I-I-“ Finn smiled back at Poe “I love you-“ Finn tried to ignore the warmth on his face and ears as it crawled down his neck as well  
Poe breathed a soft laugh, his voice trying to respond but only managed an awkward grunt before he grasped Finn's face gently between his palms and kissed him softly.  
Finn was caught off guard and moved a hand to Poe’s shoulder and the other to the side of his torso. He kissed Poe back leaning into the kiss as much as he could  
"Genera--Oh!" Poe broke away from the kiss with loud sniff, sitting up straight to look at C3-P0 who had come running around the corner at the most inopportune moment. "What is it 3p0?" He asked as he rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger.   
"The medics told me to tell you immediately."  
"Then *tell me* 3p0." Poe said impatiently with the droid.   
"Oh dear-- yes-- well-- Ben Solo is in the medical wing. General Calrissian is asking for Finn."  
Finn moved away quickly and took in a deep breath, he looked up at C3P0 and gave him a sheepish smile. Finn listened and gave a small nod “Thank you, I’ll be there soon.”  
Poe waited for 3P0 to leave before he stole one last kiss from Finn.   
"Better get a move on... I know 3p0's wound a little tight but it still sounds urgent." Poe said as he backed away slowly. "I'll find you later."  
Finn leaned Into the kiss giving a small nod “Yeah. See you.” Finn stood up with a sweet smile directed to Poe as he left to got to the medical wing

The sirens could be heard blaring from outside the medical wing and frightened medics were running around like mad, screaming out different orders to each other. Lando met Finn at the door, waving the young man over frantically. “Finn! Thank the stars you’re here!” The healing liquid of the bacta tank churned as Ben’s body writhed in it. “I don’t understand what’s happening!” One medic cried as they tried their best to stabilize him.   
To the others this was an unexplained seizure but to anyone sensitive to the force—they knew that Ben’s body was trying to protect itself, unconsciously he was reaching out with a maddening power that was causing every machine to go on the fritz. “We need your help… please..” Lando said encouragingly. “At least try.”

As soon as Finn heard the sirens he had ran the rest of the way, he looked at Lando and quickly moved to see what was happening. He could feel the rush of power coming from Ben as he was protecting himself “Okay-“ he took a few quick steps forward “Ben? Ben- it’s Finn. I need you to try and concentrate on you’re breathing if you can hear me.” 

A heavy fist slammed against the tank causing the whole thing to shake. Ben’s eyes were still screwed shut and yet he was fighting within an inch of his life. Finn’s words barely reached him, but he seemed to calm for a split second as he felt the signature of another force user.

Finn walked closer and let out a soft breath “Ben, I’m going to come closer to you.” He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his force powers even if it was a small amount it may help Ben feel comfortable

An overwhelming feeling of *grief and guilt* could be felt in the force surrounding Ben. *Alone, no one left*.

Ben's mind quieted, though the grief and guilt were still present. Like a heavy weight on his shoulders. *Be with me*

Finn opened his eyes and lightly set a hand on the bacta tank, he let out a soft breath and closed his eyes once again grief and guilt flashed through Finns mind and he grimaced slightly a tear going down his face *acceptance, trust*

Ben quieted, his eyes rolling beneath their lids as his arms finally went limp in the healing liquid that surrounded him.   
“Thank you.” Lando said sounding relieved

Finn leaned his weight against the tank for a moment and nodded, he turned giving a small smile “No problem, he’s so strongly connected with the force I was worried I wouldn’t get to him.”

“It only takes a spark.” Lando said as he patted Finn on the shoulder then looked the boy over for a second. “Congratulations by the way.” He said motioning to Finn’s hand before stepping back to tend to his godson

Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he remembered and gave a shy smile “Oh- thank you.” He moved to rub the back of his neck out of nervous habit

“Oh— the medics gave these to me. But I think they better serve you than me.” Lando said as he retrieved the two sabers from the bedside table and handed them not to Finn.

Finn looked at them and gave a small nod “Oh- I think that Ben should have these. But I’ll keep them safe for the time being” Finn took them and slipped them into his belt loops

“They’re in your capable hands.” Lando said with a warm smile. “Thank you Sir.” Finn smiled back at him and let his attention turn back to Ben “Please, let me know if anything else happens.”

+=+=+=+=+

When Ben came to he had no idea how long he'd been out or what had happened to him. His memory was foggy to say the least and he felt disoriented.   
It took him a few moments to realize he was floating, suspended in a bacta infusion, breathing through an apparatus.   
A medic smiled at him through the glass and then made a pointing upward motion. The straps under his arms pulled him from the solution and he was toweled off immediately.   
"Good morning Ben." Eilen said cheerfully as he was set on one of the med-unit beds. "How do you feel?"  
"Honestly?" Ben asked, looking around the room. "Confused..."

The medic’s that were there felt a rush of relief at seeing him awake, one walked forward “Would you like some food dear?” She spoke in a soft tone with a bright smile.  
Finn had been around doing a few things to help families in need, he had decided to head over to the medical bay and see how Ben was doing

"No---" he responded with a shake of his head, an instant mistake as the pain was still there. He felt nauseous but thankfully he wasn't going to be sick.   
"Well-- I'll let you rest. I've left you some water should you need it." The medic patted his arm then left.

Finn walked into the tent with a bright smile and walked quickly forward “Hey- Ben.” He moved to stand next to him

Ben looked over at him with a curious expression at first then relaxed. "I'm starting to remember what happened." Finn gave a small nod and took his hand into his other and fiddled with the ring having a small smirk come to his face at the feeling of it

Ben caught the motion of Finn's hand, the warmth of his force signature obviously one of happiness.   
He shifted uncomfortably then caught a glimpse of a cape that had been draped over a chair in the corner. "Is Lando here?" he asked, disturbing Finn from his daydream

“You’re in a different spot then I was, you weren’t being guided by the rift side so it changed what you think you deserve.”

Finn blinked a couple times before he looked up quickly and nodded “Yeah, he’s been here since you got brought here.” Finn shifted back and forth on his heels as he looked at Ben “Do you want me to go ding him?” He moved a hand to point a thumb behind himself

Ben looked ashamedly down at his hands that were laying palms-up in his lap. "No---" he supposed Lando was the only person he really had left in this galaxy-- well, and Chewie. That is, if the Wookiee didn't kill him first

Finn looked at Ben and sighed “You have all the support you need here, I want you to know that.”

Ben nodded. Finn might actually be the only one who *could* understand how he felt... to a degree. “How did they respond?” He began, “when they found out you were a stormtrooper?”

“I Uh- well Poe was the first to know. But he helped me nonetheless” Finn let out a shaky breath “They took it better then I could have imagined- of course they tease me about it every once in awhile but it’s all in good fun”

Ben wasn’t sure what he was expecting but the answer hadn’t helped him any. Realistically Finn had only been a pawn.   
And while Palpatine had been the one orchestrating in the background Kylo Ren— the *Supreme Leader* of the first order had given the orders to destroy entire systems, killing millions to billions of people

“You’re in a different spot then I was, you weren’t being guided by the rift side so it changed what you think you deserve.”

Ben sighed, his head hurt and his body was begging for sleep. “I— can’t expect mercy from everyone.” He said lowly, eyes downcast

“Ben, I’m not saying that your going to get mercy from everyone. But once people start to see how you’ve changed they’ll understand.”

"I don't expect mercy from *anyone*." Ben said quickly after Finn stopped talking, his eyes looking up from his lap. "Finn--- you of all people know what I've done." his bottom lip trembled as he fought against tears. "I---I'm a *monster*."

Finn moved forward and sighed “There are people here that already know you’re here, of course there will be upset but I know that they want to be there to support you. It will take time. They don’t have to forgive you just treat you like a normal a person.”

"If I even deserve that much." Ben shook his head and opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a medic who politely asked Finn to let Ben rest. 

Ben sighed and nodded then looked back at Finn one more time. "I only hope the others are as understanding as you are."

“They will be- in time.” Finn gave a soft smile as he walked out of the tent with a sigh, he moved a hand to fidget with his ring once again. He let his eyes look at the people fixing up some of the broken ships that made it back

=+=+=+= 

Poe Loaded the last crate of his belongings into the transport. Black One would remain at the Resistance base in the event they might need it. For Poe, going home was more important than anything right now.   
“You packed and ready?” He asked Finn

Finn turned on his heel and gave a quick nod “Yeah.” as he held a crate as well with a small messenger bag, he move to place the crate down carefully. He slipped the bag over his head and set it next to the crates and smiled at Poe

Poe returned the smile before looking over Finn’s shoulder at the base. It was odd, leaving this place. He had lived on a base for the last 15 years of his life. Finn smiled at Poe and moved to stand next to him, he put a soft hand on Poe’s shoulder giving him a soft squeeze

“Well I guess there’s no beating around here—“ Poe said with a sigh. There was an air of finality to it, them leaving the base. “You’ll like Yavin 4. It’s beautiful, I grew up there—“  
Poe halted as he saw a towering figure walking toward them. Ben Solo, with a bag over his shoulder. Finn looked at Poe, He turned his attention to Ben and raised an eyebrow “Hey, Ben.” He kept his hand on Poe and let out a soft breath

Ben felt exhausted. His time in the med unit had been quite the rough one. After his physical injuries were taken care of they had to begin working on his mental and emotional issues. 

“Hello.” He said with a soft dip of his head, giving a similar one to Poe.   
“Nice droid...” Poe said pointing to the gray and red BB-Unit that rolled behind him.   
Ben, who was still getting used to the little guy trailing him, looked down at the droid. “Thanks.... med psych ward thought I needed him.”

Finn gave a small nod in the droid’s direction, He looked at Ben and smiled “How’re you feeling?” Finn moved his hand off Poe’s shoulder and moved to take his hand into his own

Ben *honestly* felt like he was two steps from losing his mind. But he didn’t want to burden Finn and Poe with that truth. They looked happy... so instead he nodded. “They say I’m recovering well...”   
Poe blinked then motioned for the transport, “Finn, I forgot to mention— Ben is coming to Yavin 4 with us. The old Jedi temple ruins are there.”

Finn was a bit surprised but gave a bright smile “That’s great, it’ll be good for you I think.”

Ben nodded again as he readjusted his pack on his shoulder. “Well, I won’t get in the way. Just forget I’m even here.” He said as he stepped onboard, his BB-unit following closely behind. 

Poe looked over to Finn, gave his hand a tight squeeze, then went to do the pre-flight checks

Finn gave a nod as he watched Ben “I’m glad you’re coming, it’ll be a nice change in scenery” he turned his head and smiled at him and squeezed the others hand back. Finn walked around the ship making sure everything was in place, he walked swiftly to check on Ben and see how he was holding up.

Ben had found his seat. The tall man practically folding himself in half to fit in the standard issue resistance seats. “Thanks— by the way—“ Ben said when he and Finn were alone. “—for not giving up on me.”

Finn watched Ben with a soft laughed and turned his attention to the other, he tilted his head in confusion before he smiled “No need to thank me, I’m not the kinda person to give up on someone.”

“And im not the kind of person most people would extend that courtesy to.” Ben Shook his head. “Either way I appreciate it.” 

Poe rounded the corner and climbed up the ramp. He gave Finn a quick glance before sitting in the pilots seat. “Everybody hold on... we’ll be taking off in 5.”

Finn nodded and turned back to Poe, He quickly went to to sit down so he didn’t fall from movement of the ship and smiled sweetly at Poe “So, about Yavin 4- tell me about it.”


End file.
